1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to ornamental display assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved ornamental assembly having an enhanced display structure and appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide an ornamental display assembly having various visual and sound effects. For example, a carousel provided with a plurality of ornamental figures may be caused to rotate about a common axis while also reciprocating vertically to the accompaniment of music. It is also known to provide a stationary base on which one or more ornaments are mounted and caused to move in different directions by an appropriate power drive source, such as a windup music box mechanism which also provides a desired musical accompaniment.